1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to debris traps for leaders, and in particular; to traps having an overflow port
2. Description of Related Art
Many building structures include rainwater collection systems comprised of gutters that drain into leaders. It is important to collect rainwater and divert it from a building to avoid seepage back into the building or erosion that can weaken the building's foundation.
In some cases the leaders may feed the rainwater through an underground irrigation-type pipe or through a regular drainage pipe into a dry well or storm drain. However, leaves, tree droppings, windblown litter, material carried by insects and small animals and other debris, whether carried by the rainwater or not, can land and a gutter and eventually enter the drainage system. Such debris can clog drainage pipes, dry wells and storm drains, causing backups, and possible damage to the drainage system and to the protected structures.
To avoid clogging, the gutters must be cleaned out frequently. Traditionally, this is an inconvenient and dangerous task which involves having someone climb up a ladder to the roof, or even onto the roof. However, even when the gutters are cleaned regularly, clogging may still occur because all debris may not be removed before it has the opportunity to enter the leader.
See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 174,701; 289,473; 527,400; 543,922; 1,044,601; 1,076,075; 1,653,473; 2,887,073; 3,628,668; 4,798,028; 5,985,158; and 6,705,049